


Some say friendship is immortal. Others live in Hollywood.

by Original_Cypher



Category: RPF - Fandom, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: I can't say more about the RPF without spoiling the punchline, There is no way you don't know who the second character is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_Cypher/pseuds/Original_Cypher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine Pierce has had minions, allies, friends and foes in her life. In all honesty, he doesn't know if he's anything special to her. But she truely is something in his life.<br/>It's amazing, the world she's allowed him to get a glimpse of. How far can he get?</p><p>***</p><p>From *his* pov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some say friendship is immortal. Others live in Hollywood.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my oldest friend Oz. Because she won't even be surprised my brain went there.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+oldest+friend+Oz.+Because+she+won%27t+even+be+surprised+my+brain+went+there.).



He watched, in awe despite the number of times he'd seen her do it, as Katherine trapped the girl in her gaze. Her lips curled softly around the corner. It could have been mistaken for coy if one had missed the look in her eyes. Katherine catching someone's eye for compulsion had all the hallmarks of a predator stalking its prey. And she enjoyed it.

The girl looked barely legal, especially when her expression went slack and attentive under the thrall. 

“You don't know who that man is. You've never seen him before. He's a regular guy that came here to enjoy the dancefloor, just like you.” She purred. His film geek mind provided him with a brief flash of J and K from Men In Black, sliding on sunglasses and he smirked.

“I've never met him before,” the girl parrots. “He's just a regular guy that came here to have fun. Like me.”

Katherine smiled. Sometimes, when she did, he thought he could see her age. It was soft, wicked and weary with time passed and troubled history. She was perfect in that she was imperfection incarnated. She was ageless, less in the sense of _immortal_ than in _arrested development_. Once, she had told him she died a terrified young girl. Sometimes, under the huntress and the magnificent mastermind, he could still see that she was stuck with the first piece of the puzzle. No matter how long the course, no matter where you landed, you always telegraphed the starting point. “Go on, sweetie. Mingle.”

He stepped up to her side and they watched the latest compulsion victim saunter off without a care in the world.

“I think that's all of them.”

He let his eyes roam the crowd for a few moments before turning back to her. “Never ceases to amaze me.”

“Pssh...” Katherine wriggled a hand at him. “While flattery is always appreciated, buy me a drink instead.”

“Of course, Milady.” He bowed away with a flourish and she pretended to take offense. He laughed at her heatless glare.

They've been playing this game a long time. Ever since she told him her age. Well, ever since he got over the shock of learning her actual age.

He brought her a Bloody Mary, to which he added a little of his blood. It was easy – a small, razor sharp knife in his back pocket – and made worth the sting when she looked up at him over the rim of her glass in surprise and a twinkle in her eyes. He cherished the smiles like the one she gave him. They were true. She hadn't had time to put on a mask, he'd blindsided her.

He sipped through his straw and the bitter aftertaste of Gin made him question his choice. He stared at her beverage, pensive. “Would you make me a vampire?”

She turned her eyes to him, looking both surprised and like she had been expecting the question since the first time they met. “Do you think the world could survive the irony of that?”

“I know I wouldn't,” he countered.

“If you want to get _literal_ about it...” She smirked against the rim of her glass when he let out a laugh and took another sip. “I could use another friend in Hollywood,” she mused after a while.

“Another.” he echoed, curious but not quite asking.

She tutted him. “A lady doesn't kiss and tell.” The faint veins that seemed to flicker in and out of sight under her eyes and the flash of fangs in her smile let him know exactly what kind of kiss she meant.

He thought better to remain quiet.

She settled her gaze on him long enough to finish her drink without hurrying, asserting. He remained silent, meeting her eyes without a challenge. He let his gaze wander to her perfectly done burgundy nails when she placed the empty glass down with a gentleness belying the amount sheer _power_ in what she was. “You won't sparkle in the sun, Robert.”

“I fucking hope not.”

**Author's Note:**

> So... That popped into my head in the subway. I just... I have no excuse. I'm not even a Twilight fan, but somehow... this... was compelling? :P
> 
> Hope you at least had a laugh.
> 
> ***
> 
> Blame it on my ADD....


End file.
